


I Dare You

by 8876



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Derek Hale - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Post-Season 4, Scisaac - Freeform, THIS IS A SCISAAC FIC, Unrequited Love, lydia martin - Freeform, malia tate - Freeform, there's other characters but they're minor so ill just list them now, theres a lil sterek in there because sterek n scisaac go hand in hand ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8876/pseuds/8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has more than a crush on Scott, and while his quirky charm may have won Scott over, he just isn't committing to Liam. When Isaac comes back in town, it makes Scott's decision just a little bit easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! I wanted to make your guys' wait for the second part of my behind closed doors series a little more worth while! so enjoy a lil scisaac fluff bc who doesn't :)

Stiles will be the first to admit having Liam in their lives now is probably doing more harm than good. Not necessarily harm, but he hasn't brought with him sunshine and daisies. Sure, he's a nice kid, cute even, if you can look past his extreme anger issues and his obvious struggles with being a newly beta. But with their most terrifying villains for the most part behind them, Liam and his side effects isn't their biggest problem.

As he's working hard toward being a good beta to Scott, somewhere along the way Liam fell for him. Which no one is much surprised about, it didn't take many charming glances or selfless acts of kindness for Isaac to fall in love with him, but everyone knew there was much more to it than that. Everyone assumed it was Scott's gorgeous face that drew him in but it was his even more beautiful personality that kept him right under his wing.

But what Liam didn't know was Isaac; and definitely not Scott and Isaac's history. He didn't know their unplanned steamy interaction when Scott brought him in from the rain when Derek threw him out with such terrible timing, which caused the undying love between the two wolves; that love that still is unfinished business.

Scott grew to like Liam, enjoying all his quirks. Liam has that fire beneath him that excites the other wolf. But he isn't committing to Liam, like Liam is to Scott. He thinks Scott just needs more time to admit to him what they have together, but everyone else knows a different story.

Stiles has tried numerous times to tell Scott to tell Liam the truth, before it's too late. All of them — Lydia, Allison, Derek, Boyd, Erica — tried to tell Scott he had to take action. But stubborn, kind Scott didn't want to hurt Liam, didn't want anyone around him to get hurt anymore, especially not because of him.

XX

Stiles checked his phone to see an incoming text from Isaac. He's been talking to the wolf from afar in secret for a little while now, and Isaac asked the short of Beacon Hills at the moment, if everyone is currently okay, if there's a new villain raiding the town, etc.

 _Alright, my flight came in, I'm looking for my luggage, I'll see you when?_ read Isaac's text.

Stiles typed out a quick reply:

_On my way, probably 15 minutes._

Stiles only informed one person of Isaac's soon arrival, and that was Melissa. He was sure Isaac's presence would make her immensely happy but also knew it would be stressful if she had no prior knowledge or time to prepare.

So he shot Melissa a text as well about Isaac coming in now, she would most likely catch it on her break but he knows it would be nice to know just when Isaac's coming into her house to live again.

Stiles put his phone down and started up the jeep and headed out of the police station parking lot, for he dropped off some lunch to his father, waiting for that text from Isaac.

He drove to the airport and within fifteen minutes as he expected, he arrived at the airport and pulled off to the curb near the main entrance and texted Isaac he was there. A few moments later Isaac emerges from the doors, half hoping Scott would be in the passenger seat of Stiles's rusty old blue jeep, but thought twice as he remembered he told Stiles not to tell anyone aside from Melissa he was arriving.

Stiles jumps out of the car to assist Isaac in loading his bags into the jeep and when they're in the trunk, he turns to the other boy and hugs him.

"I actually missed you, if you can believe that," Stiles says with a smirk, his chin pressed against Isaac's scarf. Of course he was wearing a scarf, when wasn't he?

Isaac chuckled and hugged the boy back. "Missed you too, Stiles." Isaac could smell Scott on him and was taken aback as to how much he had missed the scent that smelled like home.

They broke apart and Stiles shut the trunk header over to the driver's side of the jeep with Isaac walking toward the passenger side and hopping in and buckling up.

When Stiles got to the main road and was steadily moving along, he approached the other boy in the car.

"Isaac, there's something I didn't tell you." With that Isaac's eyes were on him in an alarmed look.

"What is it?"

"Well you know Liam right? From what I've told you?" Isaac nods his head. "Okay, so he's in love with Scott," Stiles almost doesn't notice Isaac's face fall slightly. "But it's obvious to everyone but Liam that Scott likes him but isn't committing to him.

"And even worse Scott won't tell Liam that! They're not dating, so you know, but Scott isn't even taking a chance! And not telling him how he feels is totally not something Scott would do." Since when does Stiles talk in double negatives? He must have missed a lot.

Isaac scoffs.

"Did you just scoff?" Stiles asks.

"You heard that?"

"Isaac, don't be frustrating. Why did you just scoff?"

Isaac thinks about not telling Stiles as he is Scott's best friend, so he is surprised he doesn't know.

"Scott never told me how he felt about me, so I assumed he never felt anything for me," he says, his voice dripping with distress.

"My god, the confusion of yours and Scott's relationship really does run bone deep! Anyway! I just wanted you to know because maybe you could talk some sense into him? Despite what you might think, you always could get through to him." Stiles replied. Isaac hesitated but agreed to help.

At the tail end of their conversation, Stiles pulled into the driveway if the McCall residence.

Isaac's eyes went wide. "Is Scott here?"

Stiles was opening his door when he thought about it. "Actually, I'm not sure."

The pair walked around to the back of the jeep and each took one suitcase and wheeled it toward the front of the house.

"We'll ring the doorbell incase he is, but I have a key if he isn't and it's locked."

They got to the door and Stiles pressed the doorbell. The two stood there for a moment, looking from each other and back to the door, both hoping that if Scott was there he'd open the door at least sometime soon.

Stiles was about to fish his key out when the door unlocked from the other side. Scott appeared and sucked in a breath to say hello to Stiles but then saw Isaac and was completely stunned; Isaac went stiff.

"It's about time you answered, move out of the way," Stiles announced. Scott stepped aside but didn't take his eyes off Isaac, who was avoiding Scott's awkward stare.

Stiles and Isaac headed up the stairs with Scott slowly but surely coming up in tow, to Isaac's former room and found it tidied up for him. The two put the suitcases down and Stiles stood awkwardly while Scott and Isaac looked to the floor.

"Okay, um, pack meeting at the loft in a maximum of 15 minutes? Text me when this is settled," Stiles said, motioning between the two wolves. "I'll be going to the loft now."

When Stiles was gone, Isaac walked over to his bed and sat down.

He lifted his eyes to Scott's."You can sit if you want," he said, trying not to sound sullen.

Scott would take any opportunity to be near Isaac. And with that in mind he started. "Hey."

"Hey," Isaac offered.

"How was France?"

"Really great. What about you? How have you been?"

Scott was trying to be honest but he didn't want to worry Isaac right off the bat.

"Alright," he said. "It's good to have you back, though. I'm sure mom'll be happy to have you around again," Scott deflected.

"Scott," Isaac pleaded.

"What?" Scott inched a little closer on the bed.

"Stiles told me about you and Liam."

Scott absentmindedly tilted his head lower, feeling as if he was letting Isaac down by him knowing that fact.

"I really think you should tell Liam how you feel," Isaac encouraged.

Scott let out a sigh. "I know, it's just hard, I don't want to let him down after him just beginning to trust me, you know?"

"Yeah, but I know you would never do that again. You wouldn't lead someone on like that again."

Isaac's words were about to go deep when Scott actually heard what he said.

"What? You think I led you on?" It wasn't an accusatory tone but he was honestly confused. Isaac really thought that?

Isaac broke eye contact and look to the blankets on the bed, slightly shaking his head. He was set in his ways; he's been thinking that for so long it would take a lot for him to break out of it.

"Scott, look, I just, I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy, everyone does. I dare you to take a chance. I dare you, Scott! You can't hold everything in all the time, you have to tell people how you feel about them because that's taking a chance. That's taking a chance on true love because you can close your eyes and it's gone. I dare you to take a chance and fall in love!"

That left Scott no choice; he surged forward and pressed his lips to Isaac's and kissed him with an energy that was reserved only for times like these with his Isaac.

Isaac gasped a little, surprised Scott would ever do that again; he was basically telling him to be with Liam!

Isaac kissed back and wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, holding on for dear life. Scott snaked his hands around Isaac's waist, pulling him in closer and simultaneously slowly pushing him down against the bed.

When the kiss was broken and the two wolves were only inches apart, Scott spoke. "Isaac, I fell in love with you a long time ago, and never stopped loving you. It's about time I tell you how I feel, this could be my only chance. Before you left I was too scared to admit what we had and then you left and I thought I had lost you forever. I'm not letting that happen again, even if it takes me the rest of my life."

Isaac smiled a bright, sweet smile, reserved only for his Scott. "But," he began, and said three words Scott dreaded to hear in this conversation, "what about Liam?"

"I want to be with you, Isaac, not Liam. I was hesitant in fully committing to him for a reason, and that's because of you. I figured I'd never have another chance with you, but I didn't want to give up, and here you are. Isaac, we'll figure it out, I know it," he said.

"I know, it's you and me. Together we can work through anything, because, I, I love you, Scott. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Isaac."

The pair continued to kiss for a little while longer, remembering how it felt.

XX

Scott texted Stiles that he and Isaac would be heading to the loft for the pack meeting. "We can't tell the pack about us right now though, right? We can't do that to Liam," Isaac asked.

"Yeah, you're right, we'll wait till another time, I promise. But I'll be damned if they can't smell us on each other," Scott says with a smirk. He steals a kiss to Isaac's cheek as they walk out the door together, ready for whatever comes their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! ok so sorry ive been a little busy with school n stuff but here ya go finally. hope you enjoy it, i tried my best to incorporate all of your guys' ideas into this last part. :)

The rumble of the dirt bike comes to a stop outside the loft. Scott puts it in park, sets up the kickstand, and proceeds to take off his helmet. Isaac does the same and sets his next to Scott's on the seat of the bike.

The pair desperately tries to keep their hands off each other, in fear of being seen at the wrong time, which would not end well for anyone. But of course that did not mean they weren't longing just to hear each other's heartbeats fall in sync.

They approached the loft's main entrance and stepped through the threshold, their impending doom awaiting them inside. In fact, the whole pack was lounging in the living room area just dying to see what this pack meeting was about, and then they saw Isaac, standing maybe a little too close to Scott. But hey, who would blame him? The two never did make it work and Isaac leaving didn't do any good; this could be it!

Confusion settled on just about everyone's face, minus Stiles, smiling brightly at the two wolves in the comfort of Derek's lap. But just moments later sweet smiles appeared on their faces. Except for Liam's, that is.

"Isaac! Welcome home!" Stiles exclaimed and ran up to give him a big hug, each of them sharing a concealed smirk.

The two broke apart and Scott was about to speak on behalf of his boyfriend (well, pretty much boyfriend, right?), when it occurred to him that he had no information about Isaac concerning France.

Scott opened his mouth and said the only thing he thought would logically make sense. "You all, besides Liam, obviously know Isaac, but," directing his voice toward the youngest wolf, "Isaac is my boyf— beta! Beta. Isaac was and still is my first beta, no matter how long he's been away."

He was getting flustered as tangled in his words; he earned a few snickers from Stiles and Erica, but Derek expected this would happen.

Liam sunk into himself a little, just at the thought of him not being Scott's first beta when that's what he was told. He had no feeling that Isaac and Scott had any romantic history together and therefore was crowned more oblivious than Scott McCall himself.

It was completely obvious they had gotten back together, their smells mingling all over each other and just the way the two were look at each other when they thought the pack wasn't paying attention. They made it evidently clear and for Scott and Isaac's sake, Liam didn't pick up any of it.

"So wait, Isaac, why did you leave in the first place?" Lydia asks from her seat next to Allison, which some people have also been picking up vibes from. Interesting.

She asked the question they were all dying to know; but also the one Scott hoped Isaac would be comfortable saying on the spot in front of everyone, but then again he did owe that to them.

"I—," he started. Scott resisted the urge to rub circle into Isaac's back with his hand. "Things got really out of hand and I tried to handle it, really, but it — it was too much for me. I — I'm sorry. Argent was leaving and I figured I could my mind could escape for a little while."

Isaac looked on the verge of tears so that was Scott's excuse to step toward him and wrap his arms around the taller boy but in a totally friendly, non-romantic kind of way, of course. "It's okay Isaac, we forgive you," Scott said soothingly.

"I know, it's just, I didn't think it through at all. It was totally impulsive and I regret it. I shouldn't have abandoned my pack and expected them to just stick around and accept me when I get back."

 _That's for damn sure,_ Liam thought, already feeling resentment for the, quite lovable, other wolf.

"So, I'm going to try to win back your respect, you guys, and make it up to you. I look forward to getting to know the new members of the pack that I can see, too."

"Oh, right!" Scott exclaimed. Scott made a motion to get the three new pack members to stand up and come forward to meet Isaac.

"Okay," the alpha began as he pointed to each, going down the line, "this is Malia, a beta, Kira, a kitsune, and Liam, a beta." Liam was giving Scott looks and Scott tried to reassure him with his eyes, but was interrupted by Isaac.

"So nice to meet all of you," he said so sweetly it could rot your teeth, although Liam was giving him a weird look, too. He hoped Liam didn't notice anything before they had the chance to explain.

XX

Most of the pack had cleared out, some going upstairs and some leaving, including Scott going back home with Liam to talk. Before Isaac would retreat to his old room to get ready to go out with Erica for some coffee, Liam approached him. Shit.

"Look, I'm going to talk to Scott at home right now, but I want to give you the chance to explain right now." Isaac looked at the younger boy, confused at what he could be referring to.

"Uh—, I don't know what—"

"Yes you do. You and Scott are hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is. If you tell me right now it'll make things so much easier," Liam offers.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about, Scott and I are just friends. I think you should give it a rest." Liam rolled his eyes.

 _Like hell he would give it a rest._ He was done being oblivious.

"Whatever. With just a little pressure, Scott'll crack." Liam stalked off leaving Isaac alone, worried for Scott. What could he possibly see in the other beta that was redeeming?

XX

Later at the McCall residence, Scott and Liam walked up to his bedroom and closed the door and Liam did something Scott did not expect. He took Scott by the shoulders and pinned him to the wall and planted his lips to the alpha's. Scott was so caught off guard he ended up kissing him back for a second before shaking Liam off of him.

"Liam, what the hell was that?"

"A test. That you just failed."

"What?!" Scott asked incredulously.

Liam took a deep breath and sighed. He sat down on Scott's bed and looked at the floor. "I know you're hiding something from me, well, I at least think you are. I tried to get it out of Isaac but he seemed to want to save that for you. How..." he said grasping for words.

"Courteous?"

"I had something else in mind. Look, whatever it is, I can take it." Liam looked like a kicked puppy, how could Scott put this on him?

"Isaac and I— we, we have history together."

Liam fought the urge to roll his eyes. "History class?" he asked sarcastically. "Come on, what kind of history?"

Scott hesitated. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration.

"Romantic."

Liam's eyes went wide. How could he possible be so blind to what was so clearly spelled out before him. Scott continued before Liam had a heart attack.

"We had sex. And we never made it work and it was really complicated and then he left." Scott tried not to sound completely distressed but was failing. Isaac leaving really did a number on him.

"And now he's back," Liam filled in.

"And now he's back... And Liam, I have to be honest with you, I did like you but, I love him. I've never stopped loving him."

And with that, Liam's heart broke. He froze, unable to process what was being thrown at him. How did he manage to always get himself hurt?

"Liam, please talk to me. Don't shut me out. I'm so sorry. Please know I never meant to hurt you," the alpha comforted, even though there was the possibility it had zero effect.

"I can't, Scott," said Liam. A tear streamed down he cheek and he ferociously wiped it away, afraid Scott would notice. "I'll try to find it in my heart to forgive you but I can't make any promises."

"Liam—"

"I'm happy, Scott, really happy for you." Liam hurriedly opened Scott's bedroom door and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

XX

A few days went by before the pack finds themselves together again. Liam and Malia find themselves together more often, and simultaneously drifting from their alpha. Isaac seemed to be taking Scott's time away from his more recent betas, and you can imagine how that's been affecting them.

"What about his real betas? We were here first," Malia complains. "And it's all about Isaac now."

"He can't just waltz in here and act like one, he's Scott's boyfriend or something," Liam winces at the thought, "and two, he never left. But no, Isaac was his first beta, remember? Scott's favorite, and his most prized possession," he finishes in mock happiness.

Malia sniggers. The only way they felt they could deal with their jealousy of Isaac taking all of Scott's attention was to make light of the situation.

The two betas roll their eyes in soft laughter as they turn their gaze to their alpha trying to get the packs attention, Isaac standing happily beside him.

"Hey! I have an announcement!"

While everyone else most likely knew what was coming, Liam and Malia were caught off guard, Liam only by the timing though.

"Isaac and I, we're dating," Scott gushes, and honestly he's the happiest he's ever been; you can deny that, crush on him or not.

Isaac leans over and steals a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, completely elated. Stiles and Erica yell 'finally' and everyone else seems to share that feeling of relief that the pair finally got it right.

But Malia looks anything but elated, more like she just saw Derek hooking up with Stiles. And when she turns her head to face Liam, he can only supply a look that said he saw this coming.

Scott and Isaac only glanced at Liam slumming in the corner with Malia once, and that wasn't possibly enough to kill their immense happiness of finally being with the one you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it????? let me know if you liked it, i live for your kind (and helpful) feedback you guys, honestly youre so sweet to me!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took so long to update this :( no excuses - here it is! sorry it kinda sucks n theres probably some typos/tense issues n its short but UGH im a terrible updater so i wanted to just get this out quick. n hopefully i'll have the first chapter of 'the chase' up soon. love u guys :) also the italics are flashbacks if that didnt make sense

_"Fuck!"_

_Scott's got three fingers deep inside Isaac's eager behind, which is sticking straight up in the air, perfect access for Scott. He's worked up a rhythm that works for Isaac, getting him to the edge of orgasm every few thrusts of his fingers. Isaac's yearning for more each time Scott's rough fingers brush his prostate. Guttural moans escape both the teenage wolves' sinful lips._

_Hold up. Back track to last summer, sweaty and sticky, Scott's bed, pre-Liam, pre-everything got crazy. Scott and Isaac just got caught up in the moment, not really thinking about anything but themselves and how good. It. Feels._

_"Scott—I need you to—"_

_"I know," Scott replies, reassuring Isaac's ass is good and stretched out in hopes to eliminate almost all pain. Scott reluctantly pulls his fingers out and wipes the excess lube on his mostly untouched cock and aligns it with Isaac's hole. He pushes in and hopes the burn Isaac must feel doesn't last long. His hands find their way to Isaac's hips and Isaac's hands grip the edge of the bed for dear life._

_Scott thrusts in and gets slightly lightheaded; it feels so good. He can feel Isaac clenching around him._

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"Not much," Isaac says. "Just, just keep going please."_

_That's enough encouragement for Scott to push back in. He could feel beads of sweat forming above his brow. Isaac moans as the other wolf slams into him again. Isaac involuntarily reaches back and places his hand on top of Scott's; he's near to orgasm. Scott tries to not think anything of it, Isaac must be getting dizzy. Nevertheless he trudges on._

_"I'm—oh fuck, Scott—"_

_Just when Scott begins to think he's close, Isaac's load shoots out on Scott's chest. It's a sticky white hot mess and that's all it took to push Scott over the edge and come inside Isaac without warning._

_"Shit, Isaac," Scott moans as he rides out his orgasm. When he's through Scott pulls out and just stays put for a moment. Isaac smiles up at him with stars in his eyes; he looks so happy and Scott can't quite figure out why._

XX

_It's late summer now and Isaac's just about packed up for France. Allison's dead now and everything just went to shit; Isaac can't think of a reason to stay in Beacon Hills. Scratch that; he knows one, but Isaac doesn't think he can comfort Scott the way he needs to. Maybe he just isn't enough for Scott._

_"You ready to leave this place behind?" Argent asks. He's got all his luggage packed tightly in the back of his truck. Isaac nods and places his suitcase in the back and proceeds to hop in the passenger side of the truck. Argent sits down in the driver side and starts the truck, turning on the AC. Isaac's shirt was sticking to his back with sweat._

_He takes one glance back to his hometown and shuts his eyes tightly. He knows he is betraying them all, Scott mostly. He is leaving his alpha, and his entire pack, behind. He knows it's selfish but he needs time off to regenerate. He isn't used to his life becoming so hectic. He hopes they all will understand._

_-_

_It's been two weeks since Isaac left, and Scott's feeling so low. He has to deal with the pain of losing Allison, his first love, and he's temporarily (he thinks) lost his first beta. Scott was so close to figuring out what his feelings meant and now that Isaac's gone, ironically, he can't tell him. Scott was sure when Isaac held his hand when they were doing the dirty that he didn't even think. It must've meant nothing. But ever since that night he's felt so much more than nothing._

_Scott's always loved Isaac, he's his first beta and there's always been a sort of kinship that came along with that. But he's slowly been feeling something more and he's been holding it in because, was it real? Or was it just his mind making it up? Did he have a crush on Isaac?_

_Still, he blamed it on being a werewolf or pack thing, denying that Isaac would ever feel something for him in that way. Scott's his alpha for crying out loud._

_But now Isaac's gone. And what in the hell was Scott to do till he came back? He needed Isaac at a time like this. He was closest to Isaac after Stiles, and how was he supposed to mourn the death of his first love and pretend that Isaac taking a break in France wasn't tearing him apart?_

XX

"So, you know how Scott totally led me on?" Liam asks Malia. They're sitting in the loft trying to be quiet so no other werewolves would hear them.

"I mean, in a way, I guess. Why?"

"Since we obviously can't do anything to Scott about it, wouldn't it be the perfect plan to rough up his little beta boyfriend? I just want them apart."

Malia looks to Liam with a devilish grin. "What did you have in mind?"

"Think about this, we somehow get him alone, seduce him, and have Scott walk in!"

Malia gives him a look. "Did you just come up with this now?"

Liam rolls his eyes. "Yeah, but what else could we do to precious blue eyes?"

"Whatever, I guess it's an alright plan. How do we go about doing it though?"

"Well, I know Scott's out right now with Stiles and that he'll be back sooner or later, and Isaac's upstairs currently. So why not make our move right now?"

The two share a smirk and head up the stairs. Before they can reach Isaac's room, Malia pulls Liam into the bathroom.

"We need to look hotter than normal, right?" she says. She pulls her shirt down pretty far so her boobs are sticking out and ruffles her hair. She opens a cupboard and takes out a tube of red lipstick and applies it perfectly to her lips.

"Now for you," Malia says, as she wets her hands with water and runs them through Liam's hair and messes it up a bit. She unbuttons the first few buttons on his shirt so his bare chest is exposed. "Better. Let's go."

Malia takes a perfectly manicured finger and lightly taps on Isaac's bedroom door.

"It's open," he yells. She opens the door and Isaac's sitting on his bed with his legs crossed on his phone.

"Uh, can I help you guys with something?"

"Actually, yes, sweet thing. You see," she starts and reaches over him and grabs his phone, locks it, and places it on the nightstand. Malia climbs on top of him and motions for Liam to come onto the bed next to her. "We really want to make sure you're good enough for Scott, seeing as we don't really know much about you, that's all."

Isaac's eyebrows bunch up in confusion. "Um, what do you want to know?"

Malia lets out a malicious laugh. "Oh you know, the basics. We just want to please our alpha." She cups his face and presses her red lips to his pink ones and revels in the fact that there will be red lipstick all over as evidence.

He kisses back for a moment, stunned that someone as beautiful as Malia was kissing him. He didn't even realize Liam moved over and started to unbutton his pants and pull them down slightly. The younger beta palms Isaac's slight erection and tugged it out and started to work up a rhythm. He licked a line up his shift with the flat of his tongue.

Isaac's phone vibrates on the nightstand but Malia whispered, "don't worry about that." Malia kept kissing and Liam kept rubbing and sucking and Isaac's world turned completely upside down when his bedroom door opened and he heard the love of his life say, "what in the fuck is going on here?"

All three of them gasped. Isaac rushed to pull his pants up and the other two laughed viciously to each other as they went to leave the room.

"Oh my god, Scott. I—"

"Wash off your face first, please."

Isaac glanced in a mirror and saw Malia's red lipstick all over his face. He felt so guilty. He headed to the bathroom to quickly wipe it off and approached Scott again.

"I'm so sorry. I—I didn't mean to do that, I knew it was wrong but they had some kind of power over me. I would never want to betray you like that, honestly."

Scott looked deep into Isaac's eyes and heard the sound of his heartbeat and knew his boyfriend wasn't lying. Isaac looked to the floor, guilt washing over him.

"You don't have to forgive me. I really don't deserve you anyway," Isaac says sullenly.

Before he can walk away, Scott grabs Isaac and hold his face, his eyes locked onto Scott's."Isaac, you deserve the best. Whatever happened here, it's not your fault. They're trying to get back at me and they know the one thing that would truly get me going was a dig at you." Isaac smiles at that.

"I'll never let you down again, Scott," Isaac replies. He kisses Scott gently on the lips and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, babe. And don't worry, they'll get what's coming to them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was that?? this will be the last part of it fyi - thank u all for ur kind words and suggestions! it really helped me out! :) xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is welcome!! I was just gonna keep this a one-shot but if you want me to continue I can! just give me a prompt for what you wanna see (as long as it's within context) and i'll see what I can do :) also if you have a prompt for something else u want me to do send me it!!


End file.
